Counting on Leap
“Oh, my...! I’m forgetting something; what was it? DELIVERING INVITATIONS to a recital! That‘s what that was.” (Leap, worried that he might be in trouble) Counting on Leap is a LeapPad game available in Leap 1 including the interactive book and cartridge. It is also available in the LeapPad Pro. It teaches math with numbers from 1-10, shapes, music, and colors, and tells the tale of delivering invitations to a music recital, starring a boy named Leap who skates and a girl named Lily, who plays the flute (mentioned for the first time). Plot Mom has an important errand for Leap, to deliver invitations to a music recital. He was shocked by Tad, who was playing on a scooter, and had to put back the invitations in order 1-10. He visits Della, who needed help planning her day, Tim, who is doing magic tricks, Casey, along with Lily, playing soccer, Dan, who was making cookies, and Parker, who had a bug collection. After helping everyone, he forgot the job and had to plan a faster way to deliver the invitations. As he did his job, the audience cheered as all of Leap's friends played the music successfully, which made the recital into one perfect day. Characters *Leap *Lily *Tad *Mom (a.k.a. Mrs. Frog) *Della *Tim *Parker *Casey *Dan *Dad (a.k.a. Mr. Frog) (offscreen narrator) *The Crowd in the Recital *Offscreen gentleman speaker (VA: Jim Marggraff) Numbers *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 Opposites Della goes swimming in the pool at the house, but needs to plan her list. *Day *Night Colors There are stars in colors on the cards. Tim is doing magic in his cape. *red *blue *yellow *green *white *black Soccer Balls Leap is seen watching Casey and Lily playing with 45 soccer balls. *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 Colors and Shapes Dan is baking cookies with shapes on the cookie cutters. The sizes are big and small. *yellow square *green triangle *blue circle *red heart *orange star *pink rectangle Sizes and Colors Parker has a bug collection full of jars. *big *medium *small *red *blue *green *black Numbers With Words *1 one *2 two *3 three *4 four *5 five *6 six *7 seven *8 eight *9 nine *10 ten Musical Instruments Mrs. Frog and Tad conduct the music with their hands. Leap videotapes the music recital. Due to the sections, the name of the character/musician was first and the instrument played by that character is marked in parentheses. Here is how the ensemble goes: Woodwinds *Lily (flute the soloist in the recital, of course) *Parker (clarinet) Brass *Casey (trumpet) *Tim (tuba) Percussion *Della (xylophone) *Dan (drum set) Featured Classical Melodies Tim Blowing His Tuba *Peer Gynt Suite - The Hall of the Mountain King (Grieg, arr. Cloidt) Lily Playing Her Flute * Allemande from Partita in a minor (Bach, arr. Parson) *“Dance of the Mirlitons” from The Nutcracker (Tchaikovsky, arr. Cloidt) Game A “Roller-Skatin’ Leap” icon is at the bottom of the page to play a game. Quotes Introductory Quotes *'Leap:' "Hi! I’m Leap. I need to do a favor for my mom! the player: Will you come with me?" *'Lily:' "My name is Lily; I’m Leap’s sister! I play the flute... (SHE PLAYS THE FLUTE)" *'Tad:' "I’m Tad - Leap’s brother! I love to play!" *'Mrs. Frog:' “I’m Leap’s mother - I’m the music teacher.” *'Della:' “Hi! I’m Della! I love to go swimming! DELLA SPLASHES INTO THE SWIMMING POOL *” *'Tim:' “I’m Leap’s friend, Tim. I can do magic! Abracadabra!” *'Casey:' “My name is Casey. Soccer is my favorite sport!” *'Dan:' “Howdy! I’m Dan! Today, I’m baking cookies.” *'Parker:' “Hi, I’m Parker Pig. sarcastically: I have a bug collection...” Story Quotes *'Leap:' “(raps in tune) 1,2! There’s lots to do! 3, 4! I’m out the door! 5, 6! The clock ticks - 7, 8! I can’t be late!” *'Leap:' “WHOOOOAAAAA!!! THE INVITATIONS!! Oh, brother. I got to do something quick and FAST!” *'Tad:' “Next year I'm going to be in the recital. Right, Mom?” *'Lily:' “(PLAYING FLUTE)” *'Tad:' “Vroom! Vroom! Oops!” *'Della:' "Look at this list!" *'Tim:' "Abracadabra!" *'Casey:' "I'll try and stop this one." *'Leap:' “Where am I? What’s my name?” *'Leap:' "(LEAP IS WHISTLING A TUNE) This is a great day!" *'Mrs. Frog:' “Now Leap, don’t doddle! I’m counting on you!” *'Lily:' “I did it!” *'Leap:' “Good save, Lily!” *'Lily:' “(PLAYS “Dance of the Mirlitons from The Nutcracker” ON THE FLUTE)” *'Tad:' “I’m conducting just like my mommy!” *'Mrs. Frog:' “I want to welcome you all to the music recital. Enjoy the show!” *'Leap:' “Whew! That was close.” *'Leap:' “You can always count on me, Mom...” *'Mrs. Frog:' “...and I knew I could count on you.” Trivia *This is the first time mentioned that Lily's most favorite instrument was the flute, besides the others she played in Pre-Kindergarten Math. In fact, this was truly revealed that she loves the flute. *This is the only time Leap forgot about an errand. *Jay Cloidt put the solo flute arrangement of “Dance of the Mirlitons” for Lily to play on her flute. That was cut off of the other book, Hit It, Maestro!, in which he was going to put that but thinks it is a little too much. *On Page 2, you will also hear Lily play "Allemande from Partita in a minor (Bach)" [which is famously heard in MC Fioto, J Balvin, Future and Stefflon Don’s "Bum Bum Tam Tam"]. *Tad plays the bongo drum and rides on a scooter. *There are 45 soccer balls that Casey has. *A backpack has ten invitations for the people in Alphaville/audience/crowd. *Tad is seen without his baseball cap. *At the end of the story, Leap made a big success, Lily, Tad, and Mom go home and the other characters go home as Mom congratulates Leap for his errand completed on time for the recital, which was proved to be a happy ending. *There are hidden numbers in each scene. *The time that Leap forgets an errand is when the invitations fall out of Leap's backpack. *“In the Hall of the Mountain King” is also heard in Hit it, Maestro!. *The other instruments sound correct as to the corresponding ones (ie. The flute's sound correctly refers to the flute) but the xylophone was incorrectly heard as a vibraphone (although the speaker says "xylophone"), which seems to be the only goof in this book. *Edison, Mr. Frog (offscreen narration) and Grandpa Frog don't appear in this interactive book. *Mr. Frog is the narrator; the speaker (Jim Marggraff) tells the instructions. *Leap finds his friends delivering invitations. Category:LeapPad Games Category:Books that contain Musical Instruments Category:Math Books Category:Music Books Category:Reading Books Category:Candidates for deletion